the ghost of you
by wakeshima
Summary: alfred estaba desesperado trataba de ayudar a ese pequeño de nombre Arthur, para así ayudarlo a adormir no tanto al rubio de ojos verdes, sino también a el, que se pasaba las noches en vela escuchando como lloraba -Alfred x ArthurShota-
1. Chapter 1

Estaba arto, desesperado, literalmente me quería lanzar de la ventana mas cercana que tuviera a mí, la razón era un poco mas que obvia, puesto que tenia ya varios días en los que no podía conciliar el sueño ¿la razón? Muy simple, pues todas las noches un pequeño niño de nombre Arthur de cabello rubio cenizo, bajito aun con un cuerpo de complexión delgada, cejas grandes (aun que fuera un pequeño de ocho años se podía diferenciar esas prominencias sobresalir de su cabecita rubia) pero lo que mas se podía llamar la atención de ese niño eran sus hermosos ojos de color verde, con los que se podía distraer por mucho tiempo tan brillosos y profundos…. Bueno, ya nos salimos un poco del tema, volvamos a lo que estábamos… ¡ah! Si… la razón por la que no podía conciliar el sueño…

Ya que todas las noches a la misma hora de la madrugada el pequeño infante asía un estrepitoso ruido por toda la casa o el pasillo por ejemplo: se lanzaba contra las paredes golpeándolas con un sonido sordo y muy profundo, gritaba y lloraba como si su existencia dependiera de ello, rompía una que otra cosa valiosa que tuviera, pero las demás cosas eran simples, como vajillas o vasos de cristal, muchas de las fotos que tenia en retratos o en las paredes rasgaba solo mi rostro dejando en de mi familia o amigos normales, o simplemente dejaba la imagen al revés, lo único que faltaba para completar el acto seria tomar las cadenas que tenia en la cochera y arrastrarlas por todo el pasillo mientras lloraba

Después de preguntar a mi amigo Kiku un chico proveniente de Japón, me comento que seria buena idea rezar un poco por ese infante, lo cual no se me izo una idea del todo descabellada y como no tenia nada que perder lo intente, ya cayendo la noche rece un poco como me dijo mi amigo prendiendo una que otra veladora el una puerta que estaba la cual era la ultima del pasillo, al terminar fui a mi recamara y guarde reposo por unos instantes antes de poder dormido, pero fue lo mismo, a las 3:33 de la madrugada el pequeño despertó de nuevo asiendo el mismo escandalo que siempre asía

Tratando de buscar un poco mas de información fui a la biblioteca para saber si hay lograban tener algo que pudiera con lo que me sucedía en estos momentos al peguntarle a la encargada me miro con un poco de extrañeza en sus ojos, me dirigió hasta la tercera planta del edificio y así continúe mi búsqueda mirando todos los libros que había en ese lugar pensando así que no era el único que le sucedían este tipo de cosas tan extrañas, pero al leer el contenido de estos mismos pude ver que era lo mismo que me dijo mi amigo, solo que algunos tenían algunas cosas mas locas, de utilizar la sangre de animales sin cabeza hasta dibujos de estrellas satánicas en el suelo, pensando así que esto era un poco mas desagradable pensé en hacer algo por mi mismo

Esa misma noche me dirigí a mi casa, un poco mas desesperado y cansado de tantos problemas utilice lo mas simple que se me pudo a ver ocurrido, en un platito coloque un poco de cereal con leche, esparciendo miel de abeja arriba de este mismo, ya caída la noche deje el plato en el suelo del pasillo, aun no se si fue por el sueño que tenia por no a ver dormido muy bien todo este tiempo, o es que Arthur por fin dejo atrás todo el escandalo para así dejar traer la paz, pero fue erróneos mis pensamientos al ver el plato de comida tirado por todo el suelo, dejando marcas de pequeñas pisadas con leche que se dirigían a la ultima puerta del pasillo

¡Pero yo no me desanimo tan pronto! Esa noche intente lo mismo pero de una manera un poco mas diferente, prepare el plato de cereal con leche y un poco de miel esparcida por arriba, pero eso no era lo único, esta ves esparcí sangre por arriba de todo y lo coloque de nuevo en el pasillo, esa misma noche, no paso absolutamente nada, pensando que mi plan fue un excito de deje dormir con mucho cansancio, en la mañana siguiente mire como el plato estaba vacío sin ningún rastro de comida en el, mi idea fue todo un excito

Así fue como todas las noches intentaba lo mismo, dejando el plato de comida en el pasillo, de ves en cuando trataba de cambiarlo un poco para así no cansarlo ¿no lo creen? dejando panecillos, galletas, donas, tostadas con gálea de frambuesa y de ves en cuando un vaso con jugo o leche, pero todo con un sangre aun que sea un poco ¡ya que esa era mi receta mágica!

Arthur estaba tan feliz conmigo, ya que cada ves que caminaba por el pasillo podía escuchar como corría detrás de mi con gracia dejando escuchar de ves en cuando sus pequeñas risilla infantil, pero muy dulce a la ves, en veces cuando tenia oportunidad le leía cuentos en el atardecer o dejaba en momentos la radio o algún reproductor con su música favorita, música clásica, pues aun que el fuera un niño era muy gruñón respecto a sus gustos pues… ¡¿a que niño de ocho años le gusta escuchar a Mozart? Pues a esa edad ningún niño sabe siquiera la palabra "Mozart" o al menos saber que es lo que ejercía como profesión

Aun que creo que yo también le caigo muy bien a Arthur ya que había noches se escuchaba el chirrido de la puerta sin que se diera cuenta (puesto que ya me acostumbra o simplemente no tenia sueño y me quedaba despierto) veía una pequeña sombra siendo iluminada por la luz del pasillo entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, en las que sentía como a un lado de mi cama, en el espacio vacío se podía sentir una liguera presión en el colchón y en mi hombro y pecho también donde se recargaba para así acomodarse y poder dormir bien, sin poderlo evitar siempre sonreía al respecto de su ternura

Pero lo que mas me sorprendía en esos momentos era que él quería comer cada ves mas, antes era solo un poco lo que podía comer, después era solo un plato, ahora come las tres comidas del día, me siento tan orgulloso de el

¡Angelito! Si hubiera comido así desde un principio….. Jamás lo hubiera estrangulado…..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hi mina-san! Jejeje que les traigo otra historia, dios me muero! Es tan tierno! X3, amo la actitud del Alfred donde no es tan heroico, psicópata y extremadamente celoso ¡es tan hermoso y adorable! Que esta me da diabetes de solo pensarlo o leerlo con esa actitud jajaja / Pero lo que mas me gusto fue como quedo combinada esta historia xD jeje bueno, espero que les haiga gustado si es así, dejen reviews, ando publicando tan, pero tan tarde (3:31 de la madrugada) ….¡Dios! a ver si no se me aparece Arthur xD hahahaha

Espero que les haiga gustado, si es así, si tienen criticas comentarios o algo paresido déjenme un review ;3

…..Nos vemos queridas….


	2. Chapter 2

En este fanfic, el que relata esta ves es momy Arthur, y no son países ni nada (como en el primero)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Como era de costumbre en los primeros días se este mes, tomaba en mis brazos a los pequeños Matthew y Alfred para llevarlos a bajo, se que debería de despertarlos para que así ellos se puedan acostumbrar al repentino horario de escuela y no tener problemas al momento de querer levantarlos por dormir tan tarde en las vacaciones y ellos comiencen a quejarse, pero no lo puedo evitar, ellos dos son mi adoración, se que sin ellos mi vida terminaría, lose…

Aun sin dejar que esos pequeños ángeles se despierten los cambio de ropa para que no vallan en pijama, les pongo la ropa mas elegante que puedan tener para que así ellos se puedan ver mas presentables, tomo sus juguetes favoritos, en el caso de Matthew es un osito de peluche blanco con un listón rojo en el cuello de nombre Kumajiro y para Alfred, un muñeco de acción de el capitán América, con cuidado de no despertarlos los subo al auto que esta guardado en la cochera, lo enciendo para tenerlo preparado de una ves y no esperar por mas tiempo

Ya que tengo algo de tiempo de sobra, preparo sus almuerzos, aun que los dos sean mellizos tienen gustos completamente diferentes, para Matthew preparo en su lonchera un sándwich de atún (ya que el dice que cuando crezca se quiere convertir en un gran y fuerte oso como lo es Kumajiro) un jugo de manzana y unas galletas de animalitos, para Alfred, un sándwich de queso con jamón, un jugo de naranja y unas galletas de mantequilla, después de preparar todo y guardar las cosas en el refrigerador, agarro las loncheras junto con una manta ya que desde hace unos días las temperaturas bajaron mas de lo normal y como no quiero que mis pequeños de resfríen (ya que cuando se les sube la fiebre esos dulces ángeles se convierten en todo unas fiera, en especial Matthew, Alfred solo quiere que duerma con el, no soporta estar un solo minuto sin mi, es todo un amor…)

Al abrir la puerta de la cochera toso un poco, ya que la densidad del humo del auto es un poco fuerte y se aumenta más por las bajas temperaturas en las que nos encontramos, entro al auto dejando las loncheras en el asiento del copiloto mientras giro mi cuerpo para cubrir a mis dos adoraciones con la manta, ya que los miro un poco, son tan tiernos… abrazándose los unos a los otros con esas adorables mejillas sonrosadas, acaricio un poco sus rubios cabello, con todo el dolor del mundo pongo mis manos en sus hombros para así moverlos y despertarlos, pero ellos duermen muy profundamente, hasta parece que no lo hacen, pero me di cuenta de una cosa….

…es que aun por más que lo intentara… …yo jamás tuve una vida…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola corazones!

Jejej aquí de nuevo subiendo otra historia, esta ves esta mucho mas corta y menos trágica o algo así jejeje, bueno para las chicas que me preguntaron del capitulo pasado, de el cual no entendieron… se los explicare, es que, no se si se lograron dar cuenta, pero tiene moraleja, y dice así "si no puedes a la primera, inténtalo hasta que lo logres" (odio arruinar los finales o tener que explicarlos, pero lo are para que lo entiendan bien y no se queden con la duda :D) pero Alfred mato a iggi, por que el pequeño ingles lloraba mucho por que no le gustaba nada de la comida que le preparo alfi, entonces Alfi se desespero de sobre manera y lo termino asesinando, es como una forma de acallar sus gritos, pero de una manera desesperada a la vez

Se que muchas me dirán que no le entendieron a este, pero aquí en esta misma pagina viene la respuesta, solo lean y comprendan bien y si no lo logran desinfrar déjenme un mensaje si siguen con la duda o me quieren dar una galleta sus reviws son bienvenidos

Por cierto tal ves suba otro capitulo y ya, pero si se me siguen ocurriendo mas historias le sigo :D

…nos vemos queridas….


	3. Chapter 3

Relatado por nuestro mino héroe, además esta vez Francis es malo, no lo odien…. Solo un poco….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Como ya era un poco tarde corro lo más rápido que puedo a casa ya que mami me a dicho que a estas altas horas de la noche puede ser peligroso, al dar vuelta a la esquina choco con un cuerpo mas grande que el mío, al levantar la vista pude ver a nuestro vecino Francis el cual le di un abrazo efusivo en forma de saludo siendo correspondido al instante por el

-_mom pettit_ ¿Qué estas asiendo fuera tan tarde? Sabes que Arthur se puede enojar mucho contigo… - el es Francis Bonnefoy, como dije anteriormente el es nuestro vecino, tiene una gran tienda de juguetes me gusta visitarlo ya que me deja probar sus juguetes nuevos antes de mostrarlos al publico infantil, pero no quiero sonar grosero ni nada, pero si no hubiera chocado con el ya hubiera llegado a casa hace unos cinco minutos

-si… lose, es por eso que corría sin ver por donde iba, trataba de llegar mas rápido-

-¿Qué tal si mejor yo te llevo? de esa manera me aseguro que llegues a salvo y así ahorrarte una reprimenda por parte de ese cejón

Me tomo de la mano y así fue como llegamos, al entrar por la puerta pude ver a mi mama, que estaba viendo por la ventana de la sala con los brazos cruzados se podía ver la preocupación en su rostro, a penas entre y me solté de Francis para ir corriendo con mi mama la cual me recibió con los brazos abierto asiendo, de esta manera, que su preocupación se fuera, pero aun estaba molesto conmigo

-no te preocupes _moncherri, le pettit_ Al estaba conmigo- respondió nuestro vecino con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la alegría que emanábamos, mi mama solo lo miro con mala cara y me beso el cachete

-maldita rana, ¿sabes que horas son? ¡Ya anocheció y ustedes seguían jugando! Tan siquiera ten la decencia de llamarme o avisarme

-si lo siento… fue mi error – al ver el rostro de Francis no pude distinguir bien ese destello en su mirada- bien nos vemos, creo que ya es hora de que los deje solos… -y al decir eso se marcho dejándonos solos, siendo ese el momento en que mi mami me miro de nuevo, pero esta ves con mas preocupación en su mirada

-Alfred, no vuelvas a hacerme eso… -me dijo con un tono de voz mas tranquilo- pensé que te sucedió lo peor, que un extraño te pudo a ver echo algo, te pudo a ver robado I don't know… solo te pido que no vuelvas a hacer eso… - al ver su rostro inundado de tristeza lo primero que se me vino en mente fue saltarme en el para poder abrazar su cuello

-perdóname ya no lo volveré a hacer. Te lo juro

Después de ese día ya no salía a algún ligar sin decirle a mi mama y llegando exactamente a la hora predicha, así podía ver la felicidad de su rostro notando lo buen niño que puedo ser con el, lo pero lo que jamás me podre sacar de la mente es el día de el carro de juguete color rojo

Para que puedan entender bien: ese día marco mi vida al igual que la de mi mami

Justamente iba a casa de uno de mis amigos le prometí a mi mami volver a las siete en punto así que no tendría problemas, justo al dar vuelta a la esquina pude ver a Francis con una gran caja en sus brazos, no lo pude evitar, era un niño curioso al ir a ayudar (o mas bien a ver que es lo que llevaba) corrí así donde el estaba

-oh... ¿Esto…? Son solo algunos juguetes nuevos para la tienda –me dijo sin mas, de seguro al ver mi ara de felicidad me sonrío de la misma manera – sabes, como la ves pasada te ayude con Arthur ¿Qué tal si tu me ayudas a mi?- al ver mi Confusión prosiguió- no se si estos juguetes logren agradar mucho a los niños ¿Qué tal si los pruebas antes? Si te gustan, lo mas seguro es que serán una sensación para los demás niños

Con solo decirme eso acepte sin rechistar, de seguro seré la envidia de los demás niños a sabiendas que pude jugar con esos nuevos muñecos y demás cosas, entramos al local el cual estaba cerrado, subimos a la segunda planta, la cual ya era el lugar en donde vivía Francis, entramos a una de las habitaciones (para ser exactos la habitación que daba directo a la calle). De la caja saco algunos trenes, aviones, carros, muñecos de acción de algunos súper héroes, se los arrebate de las manos para poder hacer lo que mejor se hacer, divertirme

Francis me miraba divertido, pude notar que salió de la habitación con un "ahora vengo" no le di mucha importancia, a lo único que le pude dar toda mi atención fue a ese carro de color rojo con una franja en forma de relámpago y el numero 50, ese es mi numero favorito, es por eso que ese carro me gusto tanto, tal ves cuando salga a la venta le pediré a mi mami que me lo compre como regalo de cumpleaños

Escuche como los pasos de Francis entraban de nuevo a la habitación, se detuvo exactamente detrás de mi, antes de que pudiera decirle lo geniales que eran los juguetes nuevos, me tomo de los hombros, gire mi vista a el y de pronto me coloco un pañuelo blanco en mi rostro con un olor muy raro y extraño, quise moverme patalear tratando de alejarlo, pero ya era muy tarde…

Creo que pasaron horas cuando desperté de nuevo, la habitación seguía igual llena de juguetes y todo lo que había dejado, Francis no me regañaba no me decía que tuviera cuidado con ellos así que podía agarrarlos y jugar con ellos cuanto quisiese, debes en cuando me aburría salía de la casa de Francis para dirigirme a la de mi mami, cada ves que voy siento un enojo enorme por que no importa cuantas veces grite o le llame, nunca me hace caso, los primero días si me enojaba… ahora solo me da tristeza, y mas viendo su rostro sombrío, sus hermosos ojos iluminados por un hermoso verde, ahora solo estaban apagados, como si la luz que los iluminada ahora se extinguió o se apago, sentado siempre en esa mecedora de madera mirando por la ventana sujetando una de mis prendas de vestir, de ves en cuando se ponía a llorar

Pero mami por favor ya no llores se que me portaba mal, pero esta ves seré un niño bueno, jamás te volveré a faltar al respeto, ni hacer mas travesura, ni burlarme ni darle de comer al perro tus Scons, pero mami por favor ya no llores, esta ves seré mas obediente y te juro… te prometo que ya no volveré a hablar con extraños… aun que creo que ya es demasiado tarde…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oh my fuckin god, lloro con mis propias historias…. Bueno para el capítulos pasado, creo que esta ves fue mi error, pero se los explicare, al final quise dar a entender (lo cual creo que no funciono) en pocas palabras, Alfred y Matthew se murieron por el humo que emanaba el auto, y fue mas, por que el auto estaba en la cochera y cuando Arthi dice al final que ya no tiene vida, es…. Como una forma de decir que según el, él estaba perfectamente, pero de repente callo en la locura y los vino matándolos. En este es lo mismo por eso al principio mencione que no odien a Francis por mis retorcidas ideas y mas por que el asesino a Alfred, pero así son todas las historias todos mueren, pero les diré que esta es la ultima espero que lo disfruten, jeje feliz día de las madres, feliz día Arthur….. xD

Espero que les haiga gustado estas tres historias… un poco sádicas, pero así es mi errónea manera de percibir el amor y se que no soy la única que piensa así…. No se asusten, traeré mas historias nuevas pero no tan sanguinarias xD también soy un poco romántica y cariñosa jejeje… espero que me dejen algún review owo y una galleta

…nos vemos queridas…


End file.
